


Good Samaritan for Hire

by thenafics



Series: T's JayTim week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, JayTimBINGO2019, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: The first time Tim sees him, he’s pretty sure it’s a dream. He must just be so tired from months on end chasing after Bruce that he’s started to hallucinate. Dick has been worried about Tim’s lack of sleep for pretty much forever, so the real indicator that it’s maybe a little serious, is how Damian seems to be concerned. That and the fact that the hallucination has started to talk to him. He says his name is Jason. He says a lot of other things. Mostly he says that he can help Tim find Bruce. For a price.A belated JayTim Bingo fill for week 3- supernaturalLeather jacket, sexual tension, cigarettes, bed sharing, free square (bar)





	Good Samaritan for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Me, late on a self imposed deadline? what a shocker! anyways, i actually finished this and most of my other stuff for JayTim month up a while ago and just kind of forgot to post? so you'll probably be seeing a lot of these shorter pieces posted over the next week.  
squares: Leather jacket, sexual tension, cigarettes, bed sharing, free square (bar)

Bars are, to no one’s surprise, not Tim’s natural habitat. He’s far more comfortable in a computer chair than perched on a barstool. He’s capable of being pushy enough to get his way in a bar and more than able to defend himself in a bar fight, but his small stature tends to make the kind of thugs that frequent less than reputable establishments think that he’ll be an easy target. Tim makes it his business to not be one. Still, going to the sketchier kind of bar with connections to both kind of underworld is a necessity when searching for a dead man. So far, all of Tim’s leads on Bruce have come from this kind of place. It’s not a perfect system, or even a good one, but just waiting for some supernatural spook to approach him because of his vulnerable appearance and catching them off guard has worked well for Tim.

He’s just starting to settle in for a pretty long wait when Tim spots him across the bar. The man looks distinctly Other in a way Tim might not have been able to see at the beginning of his search for Bruce, but can sure as hell see now. Tim looks away for a second to make sure the other man doesn’t realize that he’s being watched and when he looks back up, the man is right there.

“Hello little bird.” The man’s voice drips with gravel and a slight accent Tim can’t quite identify. Scottish maybe? If Tim wasn’t sure about there being something supernatural about this man, he is now. Tim very carefully does not make eye contact. Hallucinations like this one are one of the most common ways for creepy crawlies to try and lure him out of the relative safety of the bar. By not looking into its eyes, he should be avoiding any glamour or charms meant to make him listen.Tim starts when he feels a hand against his cheek pulling his face up to look at the man.

“Is that any way to say hello to someone who’s going to help you find him?”

“What?”

“Bruce. I’m going to help you find Bruce.” The man sound extremely amused by Tim’s confusion.

“I don’t even know your name. I’ve never met you before and I don’t know enough about who and what you are to trust you to even tell me the truth as far as what your name is.”

“I’m Jason and that’s all you need to know besides that I can find Bruce for you.”

Tim is smart enough to know that he shouldn’t be following the mysterious stranger outside, but desperate enough to do it anyways. He sticks close behind the stranger, using his considerably larger bulk as a shield against the press of bodies blocking their path. 

Whatever Jason is, Tim knows better than to make any sort of soul deal. He makes sure to let Jason know as soon as they’re outside that Tim’s soul is  _ not _ for sale. Jason laughs at him, his voice ringing like bells in the cramped space of the alley and sending a shiver racing down Tim’s spine.

“Not a demon birdy, I don’t want your soul.” Tim can’t help but feel a little affronted.

“What do you want then?” 

“When Bruce was taken, something of mine was as well. I want it returned.”

“So you expect me to believe you’re just looking for a quid pro quo arrangement? All you want is for me to grab whatever this is when I get Bruce?”

“Easy as that.”

“Yeah, no dice. Not specific enough and you’re probably lying.”

“Would I lie to you Tim?”

“We met like five minutes ago,” Tim grits out. He’s starting to get a little annoyed at all this evasiveness.

“The fair folk are not known to be liars.”

“With careful wording you wouldn’t need to be.”

“Clever bird!” Jason sounds delighted. As he gets closer, Tim can see his eyes gleaming catlike in the low light. “How’s about this, you give me a kiss, we go get Bruce, and I’ll just snag what’s mine on the way out?”

“No funny business?”

“I’ll make any promise you need, just remember that it’s Bruce’s time you’re wasting.”

Tim takes a deep breath and steels his resolve. He’s so going to regret this.

“Pucker up bird boy, let’s get this show on the road.”


End file.
